


Strong Enough

by anenko



Category: Skip Beat!
Genre: Community: 31_days, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-24
Updated: 2007-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 05:17:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anenko/pseuds/anenko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Kyoko Mogami" is a failure as a human being.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strong Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Day/Theme: Dec. 01 - Piece by piece by piece

"Kyoko Mogami" is a failure as a human being.

Point: she is empty. She is a puppet created of her mother's demands, by Sho's needs. She is a doll made to dance to other's wishes--and the good Kyoko Mogami, the dedicated Kyoko Mogami, the blindly loving Kyoko Mogami was still _not enough_ for them--not enough for anyone at all.

Point: she is full of rage. Demons live in her heart, watch the world from behind her eyes, turn her tongue sharp and vicious. Her fury is her own, powerful and heady. Her rage burns bright and fierce, but does not warm her, and leaves her nothing to hold onto but: Sho, Sho, _Sho_ (you _bastard!_)

"Kyoko Mogami" is nothing but rage, and the wide open spaces where Sho once lived.

She wants to fill herself with life, and create herself anew: she will piece together a new Kyoko Mogami with her own talents and her own will. The Kyoko that she is building will be beautiful, and strong, and no piece of her will belong to her mother, or Sho, because Kyoko will not leave room in her heart for anyone else.

The Kyoko Mogami she dreams of is one who will never be shaken, and never break.


End file.
